


Blaine lifting Kurt up while he's going down

by heavenorspace



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Consensual Underage Sex, Older Blaine, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, Squirting, Teacher Blaine, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of their fantasies have stayed inside their heads, until they find themselves trapped in a school elevator together one evening. Kurt is about to awkwardly bring up his essay on Hamlet, when Mr. Anderson’s hands are on his face and low on his hip and his tongue is inside Kurt’s breathless mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine lifting Kurt up while he's going down

(Start with [this](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/110087699794/okay-so-its-definitely-wrong-and-a-bit-fucked-up) post on my tumblr, especially the gif used.)

Kurt’s knees threatened to give out under the force of Mr. Anderson’s kiss. It was so dizzyingly unlike any first kiss Kurt had imagined having with a boy, let alone a 43 year-old man. And a teacher. A teacher he had been crushing on for three years. Whose large hands were cupping his cheek and gripping the exposed flesh between Kurt’s top and low-rise jeans.

Blaine pulled away when the nymph in his hands began to squeak and tremble for air. He took in the boy’s red lips and pink cheeks with satisfaction, dropping both hands to stroke the smooth flat stomach. He loved how tall and slim Kurt had grown over the past two years, like a beautiful fawn gliding prettily around the school after being a fumbling - albeit adorable - colt for so many years.

"Do you know how crazy you’ve made the male faculty in this school, Kurt?" he growled, popping the button on Kurt’s fly. "Have you noticed all the boys in your classes hiding their erections under textbooks when you wear these tight jeans?"

Kurt shivered and his hands instinctively flew to stop his teacher’s hands in their progress with his zipper. He felt certain that by now the entire school must know about him. Mr. Anderson was present at all of the sports days held over the years and would definitely have seen Kurt in the skimpy black shorts required by their Phys Ed teacher. But the slight uncertainty made him shy.

"Sir, I don’t think you realize…I doubt you will know that I-I…"

He was silenced by another kiss. This one was somehow even dirtier than the first, with a twist and depth that left a sting of teeth against Kurt’s lower lip. He heard himself sigh and whine into it as a broad warm hand slipped beneath the waist of his panties to cup around him.

"Do I know that you’ve got a sweet pussy right here? Of course I do, honey," he slipped a finger up between the folds where Kurt was scorching hot and a little wet. "We’ve only got a little while until people start looking for us, but if you want to have the best fuck of your young life then I would love to do the honors."

Kurt’s cheeks stained with a deeper crimson and his lashes fanned down against his cheeks in embarrassment. “I um. I’ve never actually. You know. Done anything with anyone else. Especially that.”

Blaine groaned deep in his chest. “Oh christ. Nothing? None of the boys in the locker room has ever asked to touch it before?”

"I don’t really give them the chance. My dad tells me to change in the bathroom stalls. I guess…that’s probably why?"

The innocence in Kurt’s blue eyes was too erotic for Blaine to bear. He yanked at Kurt’s jeans and panties until they slipped past the high curve of the boy’s ass. Dropping to his knees and gripping the firm cheeks in both hands, he stared directly at the modest lips between Kurt’s thighs. They were slim and held tight together, like a bud waiting for just the right time to bloom open.

Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat as his teacher leaned forward and pressed an open mouth to his pussy. The warmth was almost soothing and the muscle of tongue pressing rhythmically between his lips sent rushes of heat all through his body. Gripping the handrail behind him he let himself sag and melt against Mr. Anderson’s greedy mouth eating him out.

Just when it felt like the kind of rush Kurt brought himself to every night in the bath, Mr. Anderson pulled away and stood up. He replaced his mouth with fingers that now slipped into the opening of his pussy almost effortlessly.

"Kurt," came a stern voice. Kurt opened his eyes at the command and looked into Blaine’s dark eyes. "I want you to watch what I’m doing, okay kiddo? If anything doesn’t feel right just let me know. I want you to feel nothing but good."

Feeling a little more reassured by the return of Mr. Anderson’s ‘teacher voice’, Kurt nodded and looked down to where the hand disappeared between his thighs that were still pressed tight together in his rolled-down jeans. It felt even more intense like that, his teacher’s big fingers forcing his skin apart and his own wetness slicking him all over. His small, sensitive clit received tantalizing pressure on every pass.

There was a sudden change in angle and two added fingers. Kurt yelped but pushed down where he felt a dull intense pleasure deep inside. His eyes widened as Mr. Anderson worked his own fly open one-handed and reached down his right leg to grasp and pull out a thick, heavy erection. It grew even more as he worked it and one thick vein swelled from between the cut of his hips, through a dark thatch of black hair, down to the start of his cock. Kurt could feel himself opening even more as he imagined being stuffed and impaled helplessly on all of it.

Once Blaine had breached the boy enough to get really deep, he dropped to his knees and sought out the clit with his tongue. It was still tucked away demurely but he managed to uncover it. Kurt gurgled and jumped at the jolt of pleasure and angled his hips to allow Blaine easier access. Now he could suck and lick the boy to right where he wanted him.

Kurt felt the fingers inside crook and twist until they were almost pulling toward the dull, deep place that made him want to pee. The wet suction was kind of gross to hear but Mr. Anderson’s face was twisted in pain-pleasure as he pumped himself with his other hand. Kurt felt like his insides were swelling and blisteringly hot as his pussy muscles twitched and began to push out.

As a wave of pleasure pushed through him and he began to squirt, Mr. Anderson suddenly stood up, pulled his hand out and gripped underneath Kurt’s knees. He had to scrabble to hold himself up as his feet swiftly left the ground and he was held half-suspended with his pussy squirting against Mr. Anderson’s shirt and trousers.

Hitching Kurt’s calves against his shoulder, Blaine used one hand to aim the fleshy head of his dick against the boy’s sopping pussy. He slipped past initial resistance and tightness with one piercing cry from Kurt, and the rest of him was welcomed deep and and hot and fast. His hips pounded at full speed, balls tight and heavy where his primal urge told him to fill Kurt with himself and own him.

Kurt felt a dizzying rush of orgasm while he was still squirting and shaking as his teacher’s cock pressed against him everywhere inside at once. It was even better than the sucking and the fingers pressing because this was Mr. Anderson actually inside his own body. They were joined together: Kurt opening and taking it, Mr. Anderson pounding and giving. When he thought of his teacher filling him with his seed, of putting a baby inside him for Kurt to grow, he started to come. Legs jerking where they were pressed tight into Blaine’s arm, his own arms shaking where he was partly holding himself up, his body seemed to magically open deep into his insides and tried dragging the dick in even farther.

Blaine barked out a triumphant yell and felt himself swell to take up the heat welcoming him. Crushing himself into Kurt and bending the boy almost in half, he forced himself balls deep and thrust so that he was pressing past thick, plush resistance at Kurt’s core. It was dizzying having this tall, fair saucy creature helpless and bent bodily on Blaine’s dick. Kurt, who wore his cool confidence as a layer of armor against bullies and nasty, horny teenage boys, now panting and tugging him closer. As if he could get any closer without breaking the kid in two.

"Fuck. I’ve gotta come. Kurt…." He loosened his grip in a gesture of pulling out, if Kurt wanted.

Kurt gave a helpless little moan and a frantic shake of the head, clumsily taking his arms away from the handrail to wrap around Blaine’s shoulders. They frantically clung to one another, Kurt’s face tucked into Blaine’s neck and panting out sweet, hot breaths.

Rolling Kurt’s body onto him and letting his hips do all the work, Blaine was coming thick and fast before he knew it. There was no room but up and inside for each pulse to go, but the sheer volume mixed with Kurt’s own come trickled out and sprayed wetly where he was still thrusting. For long moments the air was thick with the smell of sex, the sound of Kurt whining high and soft, and Blaine’s desperate guttural moans.

They remained locked together as Blaine continued to pump until he was dry and spent. Kurt’s lush heat and sweet, idle kisses on his neck kept Blaine hard well past his usual duration after blowing his load. Kurt’s legs and hips had to be aching, so as soon as Blaine felt himself soften a little he began to pull out.

This seemed to pain Kurt in a way that none of the sex had and he fussed uncomfortably at the feeling of Blaine leaving his body. As soon as the head was free, Blaine lowered the boy’s long legs to the ground.

Kurt wobbled uncertainly in Blaine’s arms. He both loved and hated the hot wetness gushing down his thighs. He loved how much his teacher’s body had wanted to fill him, and loved the feeling of Blaine making him so messy and covered in his come. But he hated losing any of it. His eyes fell on the still massive, slightly flaccid cock hanging against Blaine’s trousers and was greedy for it all over again.

Blaine huffed a laugh at the boy’s obvious train of thought, and squeezed down his own length one more time just to show off and milk a little leftover come out.

"Come on, honey. Can’t have help arrive with us looking like this, can we?"

Kurt positively pouted and flounced over having to get properly dressed again and Blaine had to mostly do the work himself. There was nothing to be done about the fug of come in the air, or the come seeping through both of their underwear. But at least they could feign respectability and simply deny the rest.

Within minutes of pressing the red comms button a janitor arrived and helped them pry open the doors, revealing that they were only a few inches off from where the elevator needed to land anyway.

"The doors are programmed not to open if it’s a certain height off the landing," the janitor explained, eyeing them both with deep suspicion. "Can’t imagine between the two of you, you couldn’t have pried the doors open without me though."

His suspicion turned to surprise when Blaine pressed a crisp note into his hand and turned it into a handshake.

"Guess it needed the magic touch, I suppose?" Blaine said with an edge to his voice that made Kurt both proud and a little afraid.

The janitor’s eyes widened at the numbers on the note and he grinned pleasantly.

"Guess it sure did, Mr. Anderson! You two have a good afternoon now!" He turned away, whistling and taping across the doors of the elevator.

Blaine turned to Kurt and slid an arm around the boy’s waist, walking them both to the closest exit.

He leaned close to Kurt’s ear and murmured “What do you say we go to my place and make use of my very efficient washer and dryer, Kurt? I’ve got a great kitchen too, in case you’re hungry. My TV is state of the art, in case you felt like trash-talking some reality shows. And my bedroom…well that’s just in case you get so cozy that you don’t even want to leave. How does that sound?”

Kurt giggled and leaned into the firmness of Blaine’s body. It felt warm and safe and familiar already.

"Throw some pizzas and cupcakes into the deal and I’m sold, mister."


End file.
